


A Walking Distance

by SquishyChansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyChansoo/pseuds/SquishyChansoo
Summary: Prompt #90 for the Little Prince  Ficfest; Valentine's Special“Why do you do this?” Baekhyun questioned him.“Stiff peaks. Avoid butter.” Kyungsoo muttered.“What?” Baekhyun asked, vexed by his situation.“Baked Alaska...crème brûlée” He continued raving about sweets in his sleep.Roommate AU where Baekhyun puts up an ad for a new housemate. Kyungsoo is the least weird option  after meeting all previous ones. One problem... Kyungsoo has a weird habit of sleep walking and comes into Baekhyuns room to sleep in the middle of the night.





	A Walking Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Play "Sleepwalk" by Santo and Johnny  
> Special thanks to the mods that organized this event and the prompter!

**LOOKING FOR ROOMMATE!**

**₩700,000**

**One bedroom with bathroom**

**Wonmi-gu, Bucheon**

**Rent covers electric, gas, and garbage disposal fees.**

**Call 0XX-XXXX-XXXX if interested.**

 

It was the middle of fall in Bucheon. The leaves were painted all hues of oranges, browns, and yellows. A stroll through the streets meant stimulation of all the senses. The trees rustled calmly, the air smelled of woods, street foods, and wet grass. The subtle crunch of fallen leaves spread miniscule vibrations through feet soles.

Baekhyun followed an all too familiar winding path back home. The same path he and Yixing raced through thousands of times in their childhood. Yixing was on a one way trip to mainland china to pursue his dreams, while Baekhyun returned home to greet the next person to fill the space he left vacant.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Baekhyun inquired the first applicant that showed at his door.

“I recently started my job as a barista at the coffee shop downtown.” Minseok's voice was soft and delicate, almost timid.

“Did you just graduate?” Baekhyun trailed behind his potential roommate, fixated on the back of his perfectly round head.

“No, just came back from military service.” He answered nonchalantly, his kitten eyes roaming around the space.

“Oh, I also went right after high school.” Baekhyun smiled at the memory of the troubles he and his best friend Jongdae caused while serving.

“I actually had to go immediately after obtaining my PhD since I had already turned 30.” Minseok corrected.

Baekhyun choked on his spit while frantically apologizing to his senior. Minseok flashed him his gummy smile and waved his hand dismissively

Minseok was, for the most part, the ideal roommate. He kept to himself at first, but became friendlier as time went on. Only there were two crucial things Minseok silently despised.

The first being his love for drinking, but not by himself. Baekhyun could not muster the courage to say no to him. Especially when he looked like a wounded kitten at any sign of resistance. Thus, Baekhyun often found himself hugging the toilet after 3 drinks.

The second, filth. Regardless if it were early morning or the middle of the night, if minseok sensed even the finest dust, he would run to his precious vacuum cleaner.

After 4 months, whether it was the exhaustion of having to clean after Baekhyun, or to clear his conscience after causing Baekhyun to leap from his bed countless nights, Minseok moved out.

Not long after, Park Chanyeol preceded Minseok. He was an up and coming veterinarian with an intense love for fitness. He claimed to be in need of a cheap place to live while he established himself at his job, though he never actually spent a night. Weeks later, Baekhyun discovered Chanyeol had been slowly turning his room into a private gym. When Baekhyun confronted him, he reasoned buying the equipment would save him loads on membership fees.

Kim Jongin followed, though not for long. Baekhyun had gone to put back a pair of brown fluffy slippers he had borrowed the night before. To his utter shock, he came upon an army of stuffed bears staring back at him. In fact, the entire room was decked out in brown bear merchandise. Though Baekhyun kept an open mind and was accepting towards different ways of life, living under the same roof as a furry was too unsettling to handle.

With three roommates down in the span of 7 months, Baekhyun's morale was at an all time low. Regardless, he gathered everything he had, and put his best foot forward to greet his next and final applicant; Do Kyungsoo.

 

~

 

Baekhyun’s attention was ripped from the variety show he had been fixated on to slow firm knocks at the door. He dusted himself off and patted his hair as he approached the door. He put on his brightest smile and swung the door open, and was greeted by bushy black eyebrows furrowed together in an unamused glare.

“Good morning, I’m Do Kyungsoo. I’m here to see the room.” Was his straight to the point greeting.

Baekhyun was taken aback by the juxtaposition of Kyungsoo’s sultry voice to his baby-like face. His eyes were big and round, which complimented his plump heart shaped lips. His hair was trimmed at the sides, but slightly lengthier at the top. He wore a blue checkered shirt tucked into his khaki pants that were secured to his waist with a thick brown belt.

“Thank you for coming, right this way.” Baekhyun snapped out of his trance and gestured for the other to follow.

Baekhyun walked Kyungsoo around the house before showing him to his room. All the while he routinely inquired about Kyungsoo's motives.

“Are you from the area?” He looked over his shoulder where Kyungsoo was busy inspecting the corners of the living room floor.

“Seoul.” The other answered as he shifted his weight on his front foot to check for creaks in the wood.

“What do you do?” Baekhyun inquired as Kyungsoo fixated his gaze on the instruments he kept propped up in one corner.

“I’m a student.” Kyungsoo breathed out.

“When do you graduate?” Baekhyun continued as they made their way to the kitchen.

“In two weeks.” He answered nonchalantly as his fingers gingerly grazed the stove knobs.

“What's your major?” This time, Baekhyun’s attention was completely zoned in on Kyungsoo who inspected the stove top.

“Chemistry.” Kyungsoo shot out without so much as a sign of intent to fuel a conversation.

“Do you have a job?” Baekhyun walked backwards as he showed Kyungsoo to his room.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo vaguely responded as he passed by Baekhyun to scope out the room. Baekhyun was at a loss for words as a pregnant silence fell upon them.

Until this day, Baekhyun had never found it difficult to dig up a conversation. He was a chatterbox whom everyone begged to keep quiet. Though curt answers to Baekhyun’s questions and the daggers Kyungsoo shot at him with his eyes were enough to preserve the silence.

“Are you a doctor?” Baekhyun pressed as Kyungsoo stared out the bedroom window with a fist full of cream colored curtains.

“No.” Kyungsoo loosened his grip on the curtains and turned to face Baekhyun who jolted from his spot at the door. “The space is fine. How soon can I move in?” Kyungsoo asked while he wiped his hands on his jeans as he approached Baekhyun.

“Right away if you want.” Baekhyun swallowed, not expecting the sudden forwardness.

They exchanged brief goodbyes as Baekhyun showed Kyungsoo to the door. With that, Kyungsoo was gone as soon as he had arrived. Baekhyun heaved an enormous sigh of relief as he heard Kyungsoo’s car engine fade. He collected himself after a brief moment he spent puddled on the floor, and returned to his spot in front of the T.V.

 

~

 

Baekhyun stood disconcerted to be met with Kyungsoo's frown on his front step early the next morning. His visit was brief as he only intended to leave Baekhyun the month's rent. He curtly went about his day after leaving Baekhyun with the money and a promise to return the next day.

As promised, Kyungsoo returned with his belongings in hand. Baekhyun rushed to take a load off him as soon as he recognized Kyungsoo when he popped his head from behind the tall boxes he carried. Baekhyun however was not expecting them to be as heavy as they were since Kyungsoo didn’t seem to have a hard time carrying two at a time. By the time Baekhyun put down his first two boxes, Kyungsoo was coming back with the fifth.

Besides his bed, Kyungsoo’s stuff was successfully transferred to Baekhyun’s home. It was then that Baekhyun figured Kyungsoo would need a house key. He hadn’t the time to make a copy, so he offered Kyungsoo the spare key he kept buried in the bushes. Though Kyungsoo didn’t frequent the house much after that.

Baekhyun didn't catch a glimpse of Kyungsoo the two weeks that followed. It was only when Baekhyun was descending the path to his house that he came upon Kyungsoo struggling to push a full sized bed through the threshold. Baekhyun quickly ran into the house to help pull from the inside. Kyungsoo pushed the bed the rest of the way as Baekhyun watched for anything that would obstruct his path.

It was only then that Baekhyun realized Kyungsoo's words the day they met. He was probably busy studying for his exams all that time, and if that was so, Kyungsoo had just graduated.

His thoughts were proven when Kyungsoo walked back out momentarily to come back with a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a cylinder tied close with a black ribbon in the other.

“Can I put these here?” Kyungsoo asked, pointing at the dining table.

Baekhyun hummed as Kyungsoo proceeded to trim his flowers, and placed them in a glass vase. Baekhyun made his way to the kitchen to reach for the highest shelf in his cupboard where he kept liquor that remained untouched. He swiftly grasped the neck of a champagne bottle, and filled two tall glasses with the golden liquid.

Kyungsoo turned to the sink as he finished placing his flowers on a lace coaster in the middle of the table. He stood frigid in place when he came face to face with a tall glass Baekhyun had extended to him.

“Congratulations!” Baekhyun cheered.

Kyungsoo took the glass from him hesitantly as a small thanks escaped his lips. All interactions ceased as they bid each other goodnight shortly after, and retired to their respective rooms.

 

~

 

_Baekhyun was busking on the streets of France. A large crowd gathered to hear Baekhyun’s enchanting rendition of “Moon Of Seoul”. The melody sent waves of euphoria through Baekhyun’s body. He shut his eyes and let the feeling overtake him. Suddenly, the cheering came to a halt. Baekhyun’s eyes shot open to find everyone had vanished and the street had suddenly gone pitch black. There was a faint ringing in his ears as he stood frozen in place in dead silence. His head snapped towards a sudden sound of footsteps approaching him slowly.  He didn’t stick around for it to reach him, and took off in a sprint through the narrow alleys of Lyon. He ran and ran until he hit a dead end, the footsteps got closer and closer. He closed his eyes, and braced himself for what was to come when he felt a heavy weight on his chest._

Baekhyun woke up with a jolt, alarmed at the head laying limply on his chest. He bolted off the bed and reached for anything he could use in defense. He raised a slipper over his head, ready to strike, when he caught a glimpse of dark bushy eyebrows and heart shaped lips.

With a twist of his fingers, his lamp spread light throughout the room. To his astonishment, Do Kyungsoo was face flat against his pillow, his face puffy with sleep. He wore nothing but a white T-shirt, and jade checkered boxers.

Once his heart went back to normal, Baekhyun approached Kyungsoo’s sleeping figure, hovering above it to detect any sign of consciousness. He poked and tickled here and there in futile attempts to wake the culprit of the sudden invasion of space. He was out cold. Leaving Kyungsoo be and retiring to his room for the night crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed the thought. The invasion of privacy on his hostile roommate far more unsettling than the current discomfort.

Baekhyun stood idly at the foot of his bed, contemplating how he would get Kyungsoo back to his room. With a winning smile, Baekhyun took hold of his gaming chair and pushed the back as far as it would go. He put one arm under Kyungsoo’s legs and the other under his shoulder blades. He took a deep breath and lifted with all his might, though only managing to move the other a few centimeters off the bed.

He repositioned his body so that his thigh kept the gaming chair locked against the bed as his arms worked hard to roll Kyungsoo onto the chair. Baekhyun carefully wheeled his roommate back to his room and swiftly rolled him back onto his own bed.

Baekhyun took one last look at his roommate to make sure he really wasn’t awake. His features were softer and much more relaxed than when he was conscious. Maybe it was the puffiness effect of sleep, but Kyungsoo’s lips looked fuller and redder than normal. Baekhyun snapped out of his trance to drape Kyungsoo’s blanket over his body, and hurried back to bed.

 

~

 

The next morning, Baekhyun was relieved to be woken by a piano softly playing through his phone’s speaker instead of his roommate’s body on top of him. He laid on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling as the night’s events flooded back to him. The thought of hostile and reserved Kyungsoo secretly craving company at night made Baekhyun blush. He was ripped back to reality when the piano played once again. Baekhyun sluggishly walked away from the comfort of his bed to wash up and greet the day.

It was Baekhyun’s day off, and he intended on spending it in the comfort of his home, playing video games. He emerged from his room for breakfast, slowing down when he got to Kyungsoo’s door. He stood idly, trying hard to listen for any sign of life. Baekhyun guessed he left early after not getting anything. Perhaps he was too embarrassed to face Baekhyun. He continued to carelessly slap nutella on a piece of toast and went back to his dungeon to waste the day away terminating zombies.

Eventually, Baekhyun’s sorry excuse for breakfast died down. He made his way to the kitchen in search for instant ramen and a soft boiled egg. He lazily set water to boil on the stove top, and went to grab an egg from the fridge when a bright yellow sticky note with his name written with dainty handwriting caught his eye.

 

_**Baekhyun** _

_There’s rice in the cooker._

_-Kyungsoo_

 

Baekhyun stared in awe at the dishes in front of him. Kyungsoo left kimchi pancakes, rolled omelettes, and fermented soybean paste stew ready for when Baekhyun woke up.

He excitedly reheated the items, and devoured them without a care for the scalding temperature. His mouth begged to savor the food, but it came in conflict with his stomach that demanded to be filled.

Baekhyun spent the rest of the day watching variety shows and dramas Jongdae had been bugging him to watch so he had someone to talk about it with. He was about to retire for the night when Kyungsoo returned home.

Baekhyun had thought about bringing up the nights events, but thought better of it upon further examination of Kyungsoo’s state. He sported disheveled hair, bloodshot eyes, dark circles, and a killer slouch that made it look like he was bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Hi.” Baekhyun breathed out, not sure if he should start a conversation or rush Kyungsoo to the hospital.

“Hello Baekhyun” Kyungsoo’s tired raspy voice taped at Baekhyun’s eardrums.

“You okay?” He asked just in case.

“Yeah, just didn’t get very good sleep last night.” Kyungsoo explained. “Hey, you want these?” He diverted while holding up a box of failed tempered chocolate strawberries.

Baekhyun perked up once at the mention of last night and again as Kyungsoo handed him the box of strawberries.

“Why didn’t you sleep well?” Baekhyun pressed. “Ah, it might be because it’s a new place and all. It must feel foreign and uncomfortable.” Baekhyun suggested to avoid Kyungsoo’s signature one word answers.

“I slept normally, I just don’t feel well rested.” Kyungsoo uttered.

As if on cue, Kyungsoo let out a thunderous yawn, surprising the both of them. He bid Baekhyun goodnight and dazedly retired to his room. Baekhyun followed after devouring the strawberries Kyungsoo offered.

 

~

 

_Baekhyun rested on a mound of fine soft sand. The sun beat down on him but not enough to be uncomfortable. His eyes closed as ocean waves sprinkled salty microscopic drops of water on his face. A happy melody on the ukulele played faintly in the distance. Suddenly, the sand below him rocked him back and forth as if mimicking the waves of the ocean. He caught a glimpse of a creature resembling an eel latching onto his sides. A squeamish feeling settled in his stomach as he floated helplessly._

Baekhyun’s eyes shot open as he hyperventilated. His eyes shot around the room as he worked to regain his breath. His heart jumped out of his chest as a pair of hands snaked around him, enveloping him in a sudden embrace.

Baekhyun shot out of bed to find Kyungsoo resting peacefully in Baekhyun's bed. He inched closer to his face to scan for any trace of consciousness, only to jump back when Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed.

“Why do you do this?” Baekhyun questioned him.

“Stiff peaks. Avoid butter.” Kyungsoo muttered.

“What?” Baekhyun asked, vexed by his situation.

“Baked Alaska...crème brûlée” He continued raving about sweets in his sleep.

Baekhyun waited a few more minutes, intently staring at Kyungsoo for any sign of consciousness. The only sound being that of Kyungsoo’s slow and steady breathing. Baekhyun whined as he brought out the chair once again to wheel the offender back to his room.

It became routine for Kyungsoo to leave before Baekhyun roused, and return as Baekhyun prepared for bed. Kyungsoo left no space for conversation, as he headed straight to sleep. To Baekhyun's dismay, he was obliged to repeat his strategic procedure for the preceding nights.

 

~

 

The physical strain on Baekhyun began to show rapidly. Baekhyun groggily made his way to work with a cup of coffee and sweet bread in hand. Jongdae was already at the counter waving excitedly at Baekhyun as he approached.

“Did you see yesterday’s episode?” Jongdae asked giddily. ”Eugh what happened to you?” He redirected his attention to his friend who looked disheveled and grumpy.

“You remember my roommate?” Baekhyun sighed.

“The furry?”Jongdae guessed.

“No, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun corrected as he fussed with his hair in an attempt to make it look presentable.

“What about Kyungsoo?” Jongdae questioned.

“He acts like he hates me, but comes into my room in the middle of the night for a cuddle.” Baekhyun grabbed at his hair exasperatedly as he continued to confide in his friend. “And to make matters worse, he acts like nothing happened!” He finished.

“Maybe he really doesn’t remember.” Jongdae suggested.

“How could he not? He consciously walks the distance from his door to mine every night!” Baekhyun shot back.

“But does he?” Jongdae ominously posed.

“I’m serious Jongdae!” Baekhyun yelled before burying his face in his hands.

“Seriously! It’s called somnambulism. Walking while asleep.” Jongdae explains. “I’d be careful if I were you. I don’t know how bad his condition is, but I’ve heard about people having sex in their walking episodes.” He warned before turning to help a customer.

 

~

 

The rest of the day was uneventful, save for Baekhyun's mind that raced a mile a second. So far, Kyungsoo had been harmless, though that didn't put Baekhyun's mind at ease.

By the time Baekhyun came back to his senses, he had already arrived home. He turned the key to the house and jumped in surprise to see Kyungsoo was already there.

“Welcome home.” Kyungsoo greeted behind the kitchen counter. “I made extra if you're hungry.” He offered while gesturing to the steaming pot of kimchi jjigae in front of him.

Paranoid or not, Baekhyun never turned down a home cooked meal. He grabbed a seat at the table as Kyungsoo served him a plate. Kyungsoo watched intently as Baekhyun took his first bite. The look on Baekhyun's face being satisfactory enough for a small smile to appear on Kyungsoo’s own. They made small talk about their day and things they needed to restock, but most of their dinner was finished in silence.

They picked up the table soon after. Kyungsoo washed the dishes as Baekhyun dried them. The monotonous activity made Baekhyun's mind wander. He thought back to Jongdae's warning as his eyes zoned in on Kyungsoo's profile.

Though Kyungsoo was a little cold, and surprisingly stronger than he looked, Baekhyun didn't think he would do anything to harm him. At least not intentionally.

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun when he noticed he had been drying the same plate for the past five minutes. He was met with Baekhyun's distant stare. He waved a soapy hand in front of his face to bring him back to reality. Baekhyun blinked a few times before sending Kyungsoo an apologetic smile.

“I was thinking I still haven't thanked you for the meal you left for me the other day.” Baekhyun lied.

“No need. I hope you enjoyed it.” Kyungsoo dismissed.

They bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways to get ready for bed when they finished putting away the dishes. He heard a faint click signaling Kyungsoo was set for a good night's rest. Though the same could not be said about Baekhyun.

He laid on his bed wide awake sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss of his friend's words. Baekhyun sat up and pulled at his hair, maddened by his situation. With eyes fixed on the door, he realized Kyungsoo wouldn't come in if he couldn't. He approached the door steadily and turned the lock. With a satisfied grin, he returned to bed, and let sleep take over.

A few hours later, Baekhyun was ripped from sleep by careful twists of his door knob. Baekhyun froze with his eyes anxiously concentrated on the shiny golden orb. Baekhyun heaved a breath of relief he hadn't realized he had been holding as the jiggling ceased and Kyungsoo's footsteps faded. With a victorious grin, he allowed himself to sink further into his bed. Though his celebration was brief.

Baekhyun shot from his bed as if his sheets had suddenly turned to lava at the sound of the front door shutting close. He bolted outside to find Kyungsoo nearing the edge of the sidewalk. He carefully snaked his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and lead him away from the street, and back towards their home.

Baekhyun released Kyungsoo to take a moment to shut and lock the door behind him. He snapped his head around when he heard the familiar clicking of the gas stove. His heart leapt out of his chest when he found Kyungsoo dangerously close to the fire, and moved quickly to distance him from danger.

He extinguished the fire and led Kyungsoo back to bed. Baekhyun walked back to his own room thinking the things that polluted his mind during the day were nothing compared to what he just lived.

 

~

 

“That is gnarly.” Jongdae commented in mock disgust when Baekhyun showed up to work sporting bloodshot eyes paired with grotesque under eye bags.

Baekhyun rubbed his face in annoyance and slapped the side of Jongdae's head. A few more snarky comments and an apology later, Baekhyun recounted the night's traumatic episode as Jongdae listened intently.

The work day was slow and not many customers trickled in, so Baekhyun and Jongdae spent some time collecting information about Kyungsoo's condition.

Baekhyun was pleased to learn walking episodes could be prevented by disturbing the sleep cycle two hours after it began. He took special heed to the cautionary advice instructing him to safe proof the house, and set a trigger that alerted him Kyungsoo left his room in the case that the aforementioned method failed.

Relief washed over Baekhyun as Jongdae aided him in formulating schemes to stop Kyungsoo from walking. He spent the ride back home looking forward to discarding his laborious routine.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo returned from work that night puzzled to find the door would not budge despite having unlocked it. Kyungsoo spent a few more minutes fiddling with the knob when it suddenly swung open. Baekhyun poked his head from behind the door, and shot Kyungsoo a sorry smile.

“I heard on the news someone robbed a house in the neighboring town, so I added this for extra measure.” Baekhyun explained as he reached high on the door to slide the new latch back in place.

Kyungsoo dismissed Baekhyun's security measure and instructed him to fry the steamed dumplings Kyungsoo brought home as he poured rice into the cooker and started on a spicy fish stew.

Kyungsoo beckoned Baekhyun to sit and eat when he finished setting the table. It had become routine for Kyungsoo to cook every meal they shared, though Baekhyun didn't complain.

“Where do you work?” Baekhyun asked after one too many moments of silence.

“I'm a paid apprentice at Hansik Gonggan.” Kyungsoo answered as he swallowed the dumpling he'd been chewing.

Baekhyun was taken back by his answer. He didn't doubt Kyungsoo, given he was incredibly skilled in the kitchen, but he'd assumed Kyungsoo was building a career in the medical field.

“How's that going?” Baekhyun continued after a hesitant pause.

“Good.” Kyungsoo responded vaguely.

Kyungsoo happily ate away at his food, leaving no space for conversation. Baekhyun focused back on his meal as an awkward silence settled upon them.

“What were you like as a kid?” Baekhyun started up again.

“Normal.” Kyungsoo answered as he raised his glass to his lips.

“You never had any weird tendencies?” Baekhyun urged. “I used to kick my clothes off in my sleep when it got really hot.” He confessed expectantly.

“Nope.” Kyungsoo replied with pursed lips, and a slow shake of his head.

Baekhyun slumped back in his chair in defeat and ate the rest of his meal without further questioning. Kyungsoo remained seated until Baekhyun finished eating. They picked up the table and transferred the dishes to the sink where Kyungsoo washed while Baekhyun dried.

“How does the place feel?” Baekhyun asked, determined to get something out of Kyungsoo.

“Great.” He replied absentmindedly.

“I don't mind if you bring your friends or family around.” Baekhyun assured Kyungsoo in the case that his sleepwalks were due to loneliness.

“No need.” Kyungsoo breathed out as he scrubbed away at a stubborn spot.

“You can even ask your girlfriend to stay over!” Baekhyun pressed. “I can go to my buddy Jongdae if you want some alone time with her.” He offered.

“I'm gay.” Kyungsoo revealed nonchalantly as he ran another plate under the running water.

“Ah.” Baekhyun breathed out, at a loss for words as he continued to dry the dishes Kyungsoo had piled up in front of him. “That's okay! Well, not that it hasn't been okay. I'm good with all that. That being your sexual orientation. You know, not that my opinion is of relevance to you. I...just...congrats.” Baekhyun ranted as his hand extended towards Kyungsoo, who stared blankly at it.

Baekhyun quickly took his hand back and rubbed it down his thigh nervously. It was then that Kyungsoo let out a snort followed by hearty chuckles, all the while flashing Baekhyun his gummy smile. Baekhyun stood frozen in place as he gawked at the scene before him.

Kyungsoo's laugh was infectious. His cheeks pushed against his eyes creating small crescent moons. His nose crinkled adorably making his baby face all the more cute.

“In that case, bring your boyfriend over.” Baekhyun suggested once he had mustered a proper sentence.

“I haven't been with anyone a little over a year.” Kyungsoo confessed as his laughter died down, and he had moved on to wiping the table.

Kyungsoo announced he was headed to bed as Baekhyun placed his last cup in the cupboard. Baekhyun hummed in response and bid him goodnight. He made sure the door was secured shut before retiring to his room as well.

 

~

 

The ambiance of the night was serene. Moonlight puddled through a small gap between Kyungsoo's curtains. Gentle winds and delicate leaves waltzed with grace. Kyungsoo’s chest rose and fell in sync with the cricket ensembles that performed their routine symphonies that lulled whoever was near to listen.

Kyungsoo forcefully hauled himself out of bed when Baekhyun's ear piercing rendition of “Tears” seized the night's serenity. Each step added to his aggravation as he got closer to the source. He pushed the door open to find Baekhyun belting into the remote as the karaoke song played through the YouTube app on the T.V

“Are you out of your mind?!” Kyungsoo shouted as he snatched the remote from Baekhyun's grasp.

Baekhyun visibly winced at Kyungsoo's harsh tone, and offered an apologetic smile.

“Sorry. I had a little too much to drink.” Baekhyun lied as he gestured to the bottles of soju he had emptied in the sink moments before.

Kyungsoo shot grumpy daggers at him before throwing the remote on the couch and trudging back to bed. Baekhyun winced as Kyungsoo shut his door, and swallowed a knot he had lodged in his throat before guilty retiring to his room.

As instructed, Baekhyun woke up the following nights two hours after Kyungsoo had gone to sleep. He disrupted Kyungsoo's sleep by means he deemed justifiable.

Baekhyun claimed to have seen a mouse when Kyungsoo was roused by the obnoxious clash of pans. He blamed the other players on his monitor for making him shout profanities at the top of his lungs when Kyungsoo exploded into his room. He insisted his malfunctioning amplifier was responsible for the sudden jarring projection of his electric guitar that made Kyungsoo's heart shoot through the roof.

Baekhyun's method manifested success, though his mind remained in unrest. He didn't think their relationship allowed for any more tension, but Baekhyun's antics proved otherwise. He thought about discussing Kyungsoo's issue with him, but he was shrouded by his anxiety towards the uncertainty of how Kyungsoo would react. Not that he could muster the courage to reveal it to him anyway.

 

~

 

Baekhyun was surprised to be summoned from his room by Kyungsoo one morning. He was dressed in navy blue jeans, and a blue flannel layered over a gray t-shirt. He stood in the living room with a grocery bag over his shoulder.

“Come to the grocery store with me.” Kyungsoo requested.

Baekhyun was elated to agree. Apart from meals, Kyungsoo rarely shared a moment of his time with Baekhyun. He excitedly emerged from his room after changing out of his pajamas, and followed Kyungsoo to the car.

Baekhyun watched intently as Kyungsoo showed him what to look out for when selecting fresh produce. He heeded to Kyungsoo's advice about the best cuts of meat for specific meals as they scanned across the meat section. Baekhyun spent the rest of their trip salivating as Kyungsoo listed all the possible dishes he could prepare with the ingredients they settled their focus on throughout the store.

They fell into a steady rhythm as they worked together to store their purchases when they got home. Kyungsoo promptly ordered Baekhyun to prepare the ingredients for the evening's dinner after they completed their task. He took over after Baekhyun finished, and shooed him away.

Kyungsoo's jovial mood prompted Baekhyun to strum a mellow melody on his guitar. Kyungsoo's focus shifted from dinner to the familiar sound coming from the dining area where Baekhyun sat lazily, eyes closed with his feet propped on a corner of the table. Kyungsoo diligently proceeded as he added tentative hums to the pleasant atmosphere.

Baekhyun's eyes shot open when his legs were forced to the floor by a slap of Kyungsoo's hand. He chided Baekhyun about his posture before instructing him to store away his guitar. He returned shortly to help set the table as Kyungsoo served them both. They ate in comfortable silence with the occasional praise of Kyungsoo's skills from Baekhyun.

They commenced their cleaning routine once they finished their meal, and bid each other goodnight when they completed their last task.

Moments after he entered his room, Baekhyun was astounded to be summoned by Kyungsoo for the second time that day. He stood at the door with a bottle of ZzzQuil and a glass of water

“Take this.” Kyungsoo instructed as he handed him the dark bottle.

Baekhyun stood stupefied by Kyungsoo's unexpected approach. Kyungsoo fiddled with the glass of water still in his hands as he lingered at the door. Baekhyun hesitantly downed the bitter liquid as he found no way out of the corner Kyungsoo backed him into. Kyungsoo smiled in content and handed him the glass of water. He wished him sweet dreams, and promptly retired for the rest of the night. Baekhyun was left stunned as he went to bed uneasy about what the night would bring.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo tip toed out of his room the next morning to start breakfast and head to work. He stumbled in surprise as he accidentally kicked a pair of cymbals that rested in front of his door. Kyungsoo's head snapped towards the sound of Baekhyun's hurried steps.

Kyungsoo stood frozen when Baekhyun emerged from his room in alert. He was in his baby blue pajamas, his hair a knotted mess, with a trail of drool at the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun froze in place when he realized it was morning.

“What's that?” Kyungsoo pointed at the cymbals that were now across the room.

“Cymbals.” Baekhyun replied innocently. “I was looking for a triangle Jongdae asked for. Must've forgot to put them back.” He lied.

“I almost had a heart attack. That thing made a horrible noise. How did you even-” Kyungsoo cut himself off when he noticed the furniture had been moved slightly to one side.

“I tripped on the edge of the couch last night. I moved it just in case I came back out.” Baekhyun justified himself.

Kyungsoo shot him a doubtful look before helping him move it all back. Baekhyun's ears went red in embarrassment when Kyungsoo silently handed him a wet wipe to clean his drool.

“Since you're up, we might as well have breakfast.” Kyungsoo suggested while rolling up his sleeves.

He froze in front of the stove when he found the knobs were covered with tape. He shot Baekhyun a suspicious glare before signaling him to be quiet with his hand when Baekhyun was going to open his mouth.

Baekhyun ate his breakfast in shameful silence, and remained in place well after Kyungsoo had left for work. He had been so immersed in the embarrassment of that morning he failed to realize one thing that would remain on his mind for the rest of the day.

Kyungsoo hadn't walked that night.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo returned that night later than usual. It appeared he left the aforementioned day's jovial Kyungsoo at work, and returned with the usual terse grumpy version of himself and a sad soufflé.

“Do what you want with that.” Kyungsoo uttered as he placed the pastry on the dinner table.

He plodded directly to bed without another word. Baekhyun contemplated taking the precaution of setting up alarms. He supposed Kyungsoo had been accustomed to the new place now, thus bringing his episodes to a halt. He changed into his favorite silk pajamas after bolting the door shut, and hoped for the best.

After weeks of staying up worrying and tampering, Baekhyun looked forward to getting a good night's sleep. The pent up exhaustion broke free as he hit the pillow and sent him reeling into his dreams.

He slept undisturbed for what felt like ages until delicate beams of sunlight trickled through gaps in his blinds, and painted the room in soft yellow and orange hues. His slumber was disrupted by the heat that sent sweat trickling down his forehead, and made his thighs uncomfortably sticky.

Baekhyun woke up to Kyungsoo's chest pressing against his back. He suffocated as Kyungsoo's arms caged him in his grasp, and slowly grew tighter. His arms turned frigid solid and violently snapped moments later as Kyungsoo sat up in a frenzy. He took a fist full of Baekhyun's covers and ripped them open to see that his boxers were in tact. He heaved an incredulous gasp and slammed the covers back before bolting out the door in panic.

Baekhyun sat in bed, dumbfounded by the situation. His focus shifted from the door to the foot of the bed where his boxer briefs stuck out from inside a silk material. He screamed into his pillow, filled with mortification as the reason to Kyungsoo's frantic exit registered in his mind.

 

~

 

Baekhyun broke free of his shroud of embarrassment, and left his room hoping Kyungsoo had already left for work. He was nauseated to find Kyungsoo sitting in the living room sipping coffee with another cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table. Kyungsoo remained composed as he set his cup down, and gestured for him to sit. Dread settled in his stomach as he dragged his feet to sit across Kyungsoo.

“I want you to explain to me exactly what happened last night.” Kyungsoo demanded as Baekhyun settled in his seat.

“I can't really say for sure.” Baekhyun responded gingerly.

“Why were you naked.” Kyungsoo pressed.

“That hasn't happened since I was a kid. I really didn't mean to do that.” Baekhyun explained as he sank deeper into his seat to hide from Kyungsoo's probing.

“Just like you didn't mean to make all that ruckus in the night? The cymbals in front of my door? The furniture! The tape! And what is up with the lock on the door. You can barely even reach it!” Kyungsoo exploded.

“I can explain-” Baekhyun beseeched to Kyungsoo's deaf ears.

“Why did you put me in your bed.” He urged

“I didn't do that.” Baekhyun defended as their conversation heated.

“There is something seriously wrong with you. You're freaking me out!” Kyungsoo exclaimed as he pulled at his hair.

“You're the one that freaks me out!” Baekhyun cried, sparked by Kyungsoo's remarks.

“I'm not the weirdo here.” Kyungsoo accused as he slammed the table.

“You're the one walking in your sleep!” Baekhyun revealed as heat crawled to his face.

“What?” Kyungsoo breathed out in disbelief.

He sat stupefied as Baekhyun disclosed the truth behind his suspicious acts. His heart sank in remorse as Baekhyun recounted all the times he had to return Kyungsoo to his room, and the schemes he pulled to save Kyungsoo the embarrassment he now faced.

“How long has this been going on?” Kyungsoo asked, dejected and shamed by the revelation.

“Since you got here.” Baekhyun regretfully confessed.

“I apologize for what I said.” Kyungsoo expressed his remorse after taking a moment to gather himself. “I have to get to work now.” He excused himself, leaving a guilty-ridden Baekhyun in his seat.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo kept busy at work as any time he had for himself was haunted by Baekhyun's revelation. By the end of the day he was left feeling conflicted between the relief and dread of going home. He dragged his feet through the front door to find Baekhyun sitting at the dinner table with boxes of fried chicken and sides.

“I wanted to return the favor of you always having to cook, but I also wanted to continue living here.” Baekhyun joked bashfully. “Hope you don't mind takeout.” He finished in a hopeful tone.

Kyungsoo smiled in appreciation to Baekhyun's gesture. They ate in silence as tension grew around them as they emptied their plates. Baekhyun sat fidgeting in his chair wanting to say so much, but mustering very little.

“I'm moving out.” Kyungsoo spoke first, halting Baekhyun's jitters.

“You really don't have to.” Baekhyun pleaded.

“No. I really do.” Kyungsoo opposed. “You have been very kind to tolerate my behavior and I sincerely thank you for that.” He continued.

“Where will you go?” Baekhyun pressed, dubious towards Kyungsoo's decision.

“I'm not sure, but I intend to live on my own.” He replied.

“You can't do that! You could walk into the road and get hit. Or get arrested for walking into somebody else's house!” Baekhyun raised his voice as he objected.

“I appreciate the concern but-” Kyungsoo attempted to interject Baekhyun's beseeching.

“I've been taking you back to bed all this time, I can keep doing it.” He pleaded.

“It's not your burden to bear-” Kyungsoo disapproved.

“Maybe it's because you haven't gotten used to the house.” Baekhyun proposed with optimism.

“That's not it-” Kyungsoo rejected in an effort to unwind a spouting Baekhyun.

“We can try sex! I mean you can! Jongdae said it releases prolactin and oxytocin. It’s supposed to help combat cortisol, the stress hormone-” Baekhyun ranted.

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo shouted as heat crawled up his neck. “I will not stay here at your expense.” He firmly stated before retiring to his room.

 

~

 

Baekhyun was roused by a dip in the bed. He shifted to the source and came face to face with Kyungsoo’s resting features. Baekhyun thought about returning him to his own bed when Kyungsoo’s face suddenly contorted, as if in retaliation to Baekhyun's thoughts.

Baekhyun laughed silently at Kyungsoo's child-like expression. His brows furrowed, and his lips pursed as a whine escaped from the back of his throat.

Baekhyun took Kyungsoo's face in his hands. His muscles visibly relaxed as Baekhyun ran his thumbs over his eyebrows to smooth out the wrinkles on his forehead. Kyungsoo responded with a faint smile as Baekhyun's thumbs worked down to his cheeks where he rubbed small circles into the soft squishy skin. The gesture plastered a soft smile on Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun's ring and pinky fingers rested comfortably on Kyungsoo's neck. His steady pulse sent miniscule vibrations through Baekhyun's fingertips as his thumbs hovered over the swell of Kyungsoo's lips. They tempted Baekhyun to come closer, though he only allowed himself to admire from a safe distance.

Baekhyun quickly let go of Kyungsoo's face when he moved to roll on his side. Kyungsoo had grown cold, and gravitated towards the heat that seeped from Baekhyun's skin. Baekhyun swallowed as Kyungsoo's lips pressed against his collarbone. His breaths tickled and made Baekhyun's hair stand on end as he buried his nose deep into Baekhyun's neck.

He gave up the fight he hardly put up as he hugged Kyungsoo closer. He buried his nose into Kyungsoo's coconut scented strands, and jumped into the depths of sleep where he dreamt of a pair of bushy eyebrows and red plump lips.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes that morning, and was immediately greeted by Baekhyun's soft breaths brushing against his face. Kyungsoo’s leg was draped over Baekhyun's waist, and his hand rested on his chest. Baekhyun had one arm under Kyungsoo's shoulders and the other resting on his thigh, securing him in place.

Kyungsoo raised his head and came dangerously close to Baekhyun's face. The close proximity gave Kyungsoo a good view of Baekhyun's moles. He took advantage of Baekhyun's unconscious state to take count.

Kyungsoo's eyes strolled across the spots that dotted Baekhyun's face. They traveled from under Baekhyun's jaw, to his temple, to his cheek, and finally settled above Baekhyun's parted lips. Kyungsoo's heated gaze lingered on that area before shooting back to Baekhyun's eyes when he cracked a smile. Kyungsoo's cheeks took on a soft pink hue at being caught.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Kyungsoo apologized as he began to untangle himself from Baekhyun's grip.

“I heard you come in.” Baekhyun admitted. “I didn't feel like taking you back.” He flashed Kyungsoo a sleepy smile.

Kyungsoo felt a heat rise up his neck at Baekhyun's confession. He freed Kyungsoo from his grasp and burrowed in Kyungsoo's vacant spot after he exited the room.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo returned from work that day, and sat in his room desperately searching for any available spaces that would neither break his wallet, nor force him to quit his job. Bucheon was not over populated but still cost a pretty penny to live alone. His efforts turned futile. Regardless, though his plans were uncertain, Kyungsoo was sure of one thing. He would not allow his unconscious self to embarrass him, or burden Baekhyun any longer.

Kyungsoo cautiously carried his night stand, and set it against the door. He pulled hard on it as test to see if it would budge. With a satisfied grin, Kyungsoo went to bed. He went in and out of consciousness in short intervals, until he was consumed by darkness.

His slumber was short lived as he was jolted back to life when he felt ice cold water dripping on his chest. In a shocked and panicked hurry, Kyungsoo attempted to flee from the frigid water. In his frantic state, he mistepped and fell to the ground. A wave of shocks shot up his leg causing him to grunt loudly in pain as the cold water continued to fall upon him.

One door away, baekhyun was jolted awake by a loud thud and a cry of pain. Baekhyun’s heart dropped as he bolted to his roomates room. To his utter frustration, the door wouldn't budge. He frantically rapped at the door in agony, with no answer.

“Kyungsoo! I can’t get through! Are you okay?” Baekhyun shouted in panic. The only response being more anguished grunting.

Baekhyun grabbed and pulled at his hair as he paced around anxiously. He gave the door one last determined look before stepping back a good distance and ramming his right shoulder forward. He heard the thud of the night stand falling out of the way. He rushed to the bathroom to find Kyungsoo shivering whilst squinting his eyes shut. Baekhyun turned the water off and with newly found strength, plucked Kyungsoo off the ground and rushed him to the hospital.

 

~

 

After reporting to the nurse, Kyungsoo was taken to the examine room. Baekhyun felt like he could breathe for the first time that night. He was too busy looking for a place to sit to notice another nurse approach him. She gestured for him to follow, and proceeded to guide him when he stood idly.

“Ah, that’s not necessary, my friend is the one who got hurt.” He explained.

The nurse shot Baekhyun a look of amusement before gingerly poking his right shoulder. Baekhyun’s body coiled in response as shocks of pain shot up his neck, and ran down his back.

“I’m guessing you dislocated your shoulder when you rammed into the door.” Baekhyun noticed for the first time that his shoulder rested at an odd angle.”The adrenaline must’ve kept you going, but let’s hope you didn’t do too much damage to yourself.” The nurse continued as she showed Baekhyun to his room.

Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were discharged at the same time. Kyungsoo's foot was enveloped and secured with a cast, and Baekhyun's arm rested on a sling so as to prevent further strain on his shoulder.

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo with content. He was glad he came out of that nightmare with nothing but a sprained ankle. Kyungsoo met Baekhyun's eyes with defeated remorse.

The nurses showed them to the entrance where Jongdae was waiting to take them home. They remained silent until they arrived. Jongade helped them change out of their clothes before getting them back to bed. He left shortly after making them promise to call if they needed help.

They slept until late afternoon. Kyungsoo struggled with his crutches as he emerged from his room. He found Baekhyun hovering over a pot of porridge with a yellow sticky note in his left hand.

Jongdae had left the pot with a set of instructions on how to reheat it. With both their injuries, their teamwork was put to the test. Baekhyun reached for plates and handed them to Kyungsoo, who served the porridge. Baekhyun transferred the plates to the dining table and helped Kyungsoo to his chair. They ate without further exchange.

“I need to talk to you about moving.” Kyungsoo cut the thick silence with his statement.

“You still insist on leaving?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief. “You could have hit your head and died.” He continued as a rouge tinge trailed from his neck to his ears.

“Hear me out Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo pleaded.

“What if you had turned the shower knob the other way and poured scalding hot water onto yourself? Or cut yourself with a kitchen knife?” Baekhyun posed as the red tint overtook his entire face.

“Baekhyun, if you could just listen-” Kyungsoo interjected in a futile attempt to deescalate the situation.

“You could have taken all your medication, or worse, ingested cleaning fluids!” He continued ranting as his chest heaved with anger.

“You're right.” Kyungsoo admitted.

“You could walk off into the street and-” Baekhyun cut himself off as he focused on a devastated Kyungsoo.

“I'm backed into a corner Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo breathed out.“In my attempt to not be a hindrance to you, you ended up getting hurt. If I stay here, I would continue to place my burden on your shoulders.” Kyungsoo reasoned.

Baekhyun moved to the kitchen to pour Kyungsoo a glass of water as a feeling of regret settled in his stomach. He returned to the table as Kyungsoo collected himself. Baekhyun sat closer to him and rubbed small soothing circles on his back.

“Leaving entails quitting my job and abandoning my dreams in order to move further from the city. I can't look for a roommate because I'd just be dealing with the same issues with a different person.” Kyungsoo confessed his crushing reality.

Baekhyun turned Kyungsoo in his chair and nestled his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder as his working arm rested across his shoulder blades. Kyungsoo sat rigid for a moment before giving into the embrace, and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist.

 

~

 

They worked together to pick up the table in comfortable silence, each wrapped in their own heads. Before they knew it, Kyungsoo finished washing and moved on to drying as Baekhyun returned the dishes to their spots.

“I'm going to shower.” Kyungsoo announced once they finished.

“Actually, I was thinking the same thing, but...uhm” Baekhyun trailed off as Kyungsoo turned to face him. “I kinda need help.” He confessed as he raised his working arm above his head.

Kyungsoo froze in place as he stared blankly into Baekhyun's eyes. He slouched in defeat and ordered the other to lead the way. Baekhyun rushed past him before he could think twice, not failing to note the faint redness that creeped to Kyungsoo's ears.

After preparing the bath, Kyungsoo took the hem of Baekhyun's shirt in his hands, and gently pulled it over his head and down his shoulder. His knuckles grazed Baekhyun's skin, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. Baekhyun's skin was smooth and milky-white, save for his nipples that perked up as heat radiated off Baekhyun's body.

Kyungsoo instantly averted his eyes, and turned to face the wall. He ordered Baekhyun to quickly get in the bath after removing the rest of his clothes. Baekhyun obediently followed and signaled Kyungsoo to turn around.

Kyungsoo sat with Baekhyun's head between his legs. He reached for shampoo and began lathering Baekhyun's hair. The room was instantly infused with the strawberry scent. Small sounds of pleasure escaped Baekhyun's mouth as Kyungsoo massaged his scalp.

He swiftly moved to wash the rest of Baekhyun's body. The tinge on his ears settled across Kyungsoo's cheeks as his hands roamed around every inch of Baekhyun's wet body. He worked carefully so as to neither linger unnecessarily, nor uncover Baekhyun's privates.

He turned to face the wall once again to let Baekhyun wash the area he couldn't get to. Baekhyun called to him momentarily. Kyungsoo focused on a spot on the ceiling as he wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's slippery waist to help transfer him to the shower to rinse off. His face had been completely overtaken by red.

He hurriedly sped out the door at the sound of running water, though he remained outside to make sure Baekhyun was okay. He took that moment to calm his erratic heart before Baekhyun called him back.

Kyungsoo found him standing in the middle of the room gripping a towel that hung loosely at his hips. Kyungsoo took hold of the towel and secured it tightly before grabbing another to dry the rest of Baekhyun's body.

They moved to the bed to give Kyungsoo better access to his hair. With stretched out legs and his back to the headboard, Kyungsoo beckoned Baekhyun to lay his head on his stomach.

Kyungsoo worked hard to take most of the water out of Baekhyun's hair. All the while avoiding the faint bulge between Baekhyun's thighs that the thin towel accentuated. Kyungsoo diverted his gaze to the rise and fall of Baekhyun’s chest, and noted the subtle thumps Baekhyun's heart spread across his chest.

Deciding his hair was as dry as it could get, Kyungsoo was finally faced with dressing Baekhyun. He watched as Baekhyun struggled to pull his boxers over his knees. Each time he pulled on one side, the other fell. With a deep sigh of defeat, Kyungsoo took the waist band in his hands and carefully stretched it over Baekhyun's thighs. His face turned beet red as he rested his arms at Baekhyun's sides, and ordered him to drop the towel. With both eyes towards the sky, Kyungsoo expanded the band as far as it allowed over Baekhyun's front. Baekhyun took on a redness of his own as Kyungsoo's knuckles grazed his butt.

Kyungsoo quickly followed up with Baekhyun's sweatpants, and finished pulling his shirt up his shoulder and through his head. He shot out of the room shortly after to wash the embarrassment off his own body. Baekhyun followed momentarily to sit with his back against Kyungsoo's bathroom door in case he called for help.

 

~

 

They discussed their situation on the living room floor as Baekhyun shared his findings with Kyungsoo, who listened attentively. Given Kyungsoo's injury, they couldn't have him walking around causing further strain on his foot. They agreed on Baekhyun's initial sleep cycle disruption method, and with that, they fell into a routine in the weeks that followed.

Though effective, Baekhyun's method took a significant toll on both of them. The cycle disruption resulted in them feeling unrested. Getting up in the morning became more challenging as each day passed. For that reason, they both agreed to discard their routine as soon as Kyungsoo's foot had fully healed.

Now expecting Kyungsoo's episodes, they safe proofed the house every night before they went to bed. To no one's shock, Kyungsoo found himself waking up in Baekhyun's bed every morning after that.

Though he wouldn't admit it himself, Kyungsoo had gotten used to waking up with Baekhyun in his arms. He had grown fond of being greeted by Baekhyun's sleepy face and strawberry scented shampoo every morning. It took everything in him not to rub his thumbs over Baekhyun's puffy cheeks and the swell of his lips, though sometimes he couldn't help it and indulged himself in tracing every part of Baekhyun's exposed skin.

Contrary to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun wasn't afraid to admit he loved being woken up in the middle of the night by Kyungsoo's embrace. He loved waking up to Kyungsoo’s delicate strokes and the feeling of his hated gaze as Baekhyun pretended to be asleep.

There was however one thing they both admitted to. A feeling they both felt deep in their hearts. They despised the thought of waking without the other.

 

~

 

It didn't take long for Kyungsoo to acquire a high rank at his job. His work ethic during his apprenticeship proved his dedication, and earned him a sous chef title. A hefty weight was lifted from his chest as his place in the restaurant was solidified.

He hurried home to find Baekhyun sitting cross legged on the ground in front of the T.V. He shot Kyungsoo a big grin before it was overtaken with befuddlement. Kyungsoo excitedly ran and wrapped him in his arms before relaying the exciting news. Baekhyun shot up and jumped in glee before enveloping Kyungsoo in another embrace.

Kyungsoo's life goals proceeded accordingly. He had acquired his dream job, and lived comfortably enough that he didn't need to break his bank. It was only smooth roads ahead of him now. However, what Kyungsoo hadn't anticipated was that with his new found stability, his sleep episodes abruptly stopped.

The mornings felt colder as he felt lost in the vast plain of his mattress. The feeling of waking up to an empty bed that he had come to be so accustomed to, now felt foreign and left a vacancy in his heart that settled in his stomach. A few feet away, the other drowned in the same hollowness.

“You're all better now.” Baekhyun commented after weeks of extended loneliness.

They sat at the dinner table as they shared their first meal in weeks. Kyungsoo’s schedule had become so hectic they hardly saw each other anymore.

“Seems like it.” Kyungsoo replied somberly from across the dinner table.

“That's… really good.” Baekhyun breathed out.

“Yeah, no. It's great.” Kyungsoo lied with eyes fixed to a spot on Baekhyun's face.

“I guess it was all due to the uncertainty and stress from work-” Baekhyun theorized, but cut himself off as he took note of Kyungsoo’s impassioned stare.

A warm heat spread from his stomach, through his chest, and up his neck as Kyungsoo reached across the table to swipe his thumb over the corner of Baekhyun's mouth. He worked to clean the red liquid that stained Baekhyun's lips. Kyungsoo's hand lingered under Baekhyun's chin as he fastened his eyes to Baekhyun's.

“To think this could have all been avoided if I'd gotten laid.” Kyungsoo stated in reference to Baekhyun's suggestion during his heated outburst.

Baekhyun visibly swallowed and proceeded to choke on his spit once Kyungsoo released him from his fervent gaze. He kept his composure as he moved to transfer their empty dishes to the sink, leaving Baekhyun puddled in his seat. He joined soon after gathering his muddled mind.

A thick hot tension built around them as they fulfilled their routine tasks, and retired to their respective rooms as the night grew denser. Neither of them bold enough or willing to address the frustrations they knew were mutual.

 

~

 

They laid awake that night, both swamped with thoughts about the other. Baekhyun perked up at the sound of Kyungsoo's gentle steps approaching his room. He sat up in anticipation as Kyungsoo lingered at the door before twisting the knob decisively. He stood frigid in place, not expecting Baekhyun to be awake.

“You mind if I come in?” Kyungsoo whispered into the dark.

Baekhyun hummed in response as he moved to make space for Kyungsoo. He fiddled with his blanket to ensure Kyungsoo was well covered. They laid on their backs in awkward silence before moving on their sides to face each other.

“You okay?” Baekhyun breathed as he stared into Kyungsoo's eyes that shone in the moonlight.

Kyungsoo's brows furrowed as he analyzed Baekhyun's face. He searched in agony for something that would extinguish the fire that burned ardently in his heart for Baekhyun.

“No.” Kyungsoo replied as his eyes settled on his lips. “I'm about to do something I might regret.” He confessed as his eyes suffused with lust.

Kyungsoo hesitantly took Baekhyun's face in his hands, and took a deep breath before pressing his lips gingerly against Baekhyun's. His mind was put at ease as he moved back to see Baekhyun's reaction, only for the other to overtake his mouth in desperate hunger.

Baekhyun pressed against the plump lips he longed to kiss. Kyungsoo's mouth was warm and minty, his tongue silky and slick. He took Kyungsoo's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on the supple swell, producing a soft moan in response.

Emboldened by Baekhyun's reciprocal, Kyungsoo climbed onto his thighs without breaking contact. He dug one hand into Baekhyun's hair as the other traveled up his shirt and played with his nipple. Baekhyun ran his hands up and down Kyungsoo's torso before finally settling at his hips. His pelvis jerked into Kyungsoo's front as he left a trail of kisses down Baekhyun's neck and moved to suck on his collarbone.

The swell in Baekhyun's pants thrusted uncontrollably under Kyungsoo's weight as he took hold of one of Baekhyun's nipples between his teeth. Baekhyun let out tortured moans of pleasure as Kyungsoo rubbed his own erection against Baekhyun's throbbing bulge.

Baekhyun freed himself and Kyungsoo from their briefs, and took both their shafts in his hand. Ardent moans and heavy breathing filled the space as Baekhyun tightened his grip as he stroked faster up and down their erections. A bellowing grunt of satisfaction escaped their throats as they threw their heads back in euphoric pleasure.

Kyungsoo fell next to Baekhyun in exhaustion. They laid in bed in silence as they caught their breaths and their hearts returned to a steady beat.

“I think I'm gay.” Baekhyun joked.

Kyungsoo let out a boisterous laugh as he hugged Baekhyun close to his chest. They felt the depth of night drape over them as their lids became heavier and their minds grew hazy. It was in each other's arms that they threw themselves into the abyss of their subconscious unsure of what tomorrow would bring, but ready to walk the distance together.

**Author's Note:**

> It escalated real quick at the end there. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment. I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
